


Lulled in Time

by Willowmist0012



Category: Original Work
Genre: Camping, Dimension Travel, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Road Trips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:39:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowmist0012/pseuds/Willowmist0012
Summary: An adventure of a girl and her friends when they go missing on a camping trip. Adventure, drama, fiction and magic.





	Lulled in Time

The Trip 

Ella Johnson was dying in the back seat. Hoping, praying the ride would be over with the three other girls; Mini Smith, Tallen Parker and Willow Brooks. Mini with average height, sharp features and dark long hair was in the middle seat constantly rattling on about random thoughts, Tallen the driver and master mind of this idea with a small frame and sandy pixie cut hair and Willow sitting in passenger front and she had silver hair that curled everywhere, she looked like a druid especially with her sharp green eyes. She was the one who convinced Ella to join them on what was turning out to be a horrendous camping trip.

The Astro mini van was jerking back and forth and bumping along the dirt back road. Tree's and bushes blurring together as they continued on their never ending trip. With only five more turns Ella declared they were lost to herself, Ella Johnson lost on an obscure camping trip with three other idiots.

**Author's Note:**

> Will try to add more. Thanks!


End file.
